Hephra Udis
by BoredomAndAHandGun
Summary: All she wanted was to find out who and why...with betrayal of friendships and suspense, the killer simply messes with her mind.
1. Meshku Middle School

Hephra Udis By Andria Wiser  
  
Chapter 1 - Meshku Middle  
  
In a town not far from Kansi University lived 5 students. These students preferred being different. Awkwardly different, to be positive. Meshku Middle School was the middle school of the small town. The small town was called Meshka. Meshku was a popular school; as a hang-out, anyway. The principal, however was horrid. Sandra Linn was about 5' 1". She had long flowing hair. But there is something about Sandra that wasn't, well, normal. Then, there's Jodi. Jodi Williams. Jodi was almost 5'4". She had short blonde hair. Which I love to say, isn't blonde anymore.she dyed it bright pink. Hence, the nickname, "Barbie". Barbie Williams. That's what we call her at school. Only, she's incredibly popular, so Barbie isn't an insult, it's "Cool". It's a long story how she became our friend, since we're not popular, but I'm not going to get into that story.  
  
Anyway we aren't just a girl group. We have guys too. Jake Bosly. Jake is about 5'5". He's a really cool guy. He dresses like a punk; including chains and spikes, etc. Well, then there's Michel. Michel Gustfon. He's a popular guy. He doesn't go to Meshku Middle, though... Which is kind of good, because he's a menace to teachers. It's actually hilarious. I kind of hoped he'd come here. About a week after I wished he'd come.he did!  
  
And last, me. I'm Tori Asimule. My last name is hard to understand and it comes from a twisted story, which is another story I won't get into. I'm 5'1". Like Sandra. The group calls us "the twins". Just because we're the same height. I have brown hair and red streaks. Some are fading to blonde. Bleached blonde, anyway. We all have nicknames. I am Fuzzy. It's because, as an evil trick at Barbie's party; when I was sleeping they covered me in peanut butter. Then they tore open a pillow above me. Causing me to look like a bird. I laugh at it now. Therefore, I am Fuzzy.  
  
Jodi Williams. I already told you. Pink hair. Barbie Williams. Jake Bosly. We call him Spike because he looks like a porcupine with all of the spikes he wears. Michel Gustfon. Michel.well.Michel was nicknamed Mitch, because we had nothing good on him.YET. And Sandra. Well, her name was chosen on a revenge basis. She tripped Jake. So Jake was trying to find revenge in anyway possible. Well, he succeeded. It was a big day for Sandra. She went up on stage and was singing. Well, earlier someone had spilt water on the stage. So she slipped off and landed face first in the sand. So he said, "Good job, Sandy." There was the beginning of Sandy, Sandra's nickname.  
  
We hated the names given to us at school. Dork Squad. Princess' slaves. Freak Palace. And I could go on forever. Well, I won't. The point is. We called ourselves "The Clan". Sounds tiger-ish. but, then again. I'm not much of a judge.  
  
It was an ordinary day at Meshku. Okay.not that ordinary. We went to our lockers to grab our first class books. And as usual. Barbie collected the crowd. She always gets millions of people crowding her. Ha. I find that humorous for some reason. Well and remember how I told you the principal was horrid? Well, she always picks on me. Why? I don't know. I've been meaning to ask my mother; but that's another thing I haven't done yet.  
  
Mrs. Moore, the principal. Well I pulled my locker door shut and was keeping to myself. I bent over and shoved my books into my backpack. I stood up and was putting the lock on my locker when Mrs. Moore approached. She grabbed my ear and pulled me toward her office. I was helplessly attempting to walk.  
  
There is this guy, Timothy Roswell. Oh my gosh, he's so cool. I just love him. Well I've been trying to impress him for the last month. Well, Mrs. Moore drug me right in front of him. And what killed me more inside was the fact that HE laughed. I felt like it was the end of the world.  
  
She pulled me into her office and jerked me into the chair. I know the whole routine. She only does it 10 times every day! I have a bruise there, which really doesn't feel pleasant when her rough, tough hands grab a hold. And the bottom of my ear is still healing from when I wore my hoop earrings. She pulled me to her office with the hoops. OW. It really hurt. Well anyway. After jerking me down into the chair, she marched around to her big maroon office chair. She gave me an "Evil Eye" while chewing on her pen. Then she slammed the pen down, and walked over to me. She got about an inch from my face. Talk about popping a personal bubble. Sheesh!  
  
"Mrs. Moore, what did I do?" I spoke calmly. As though I've done it oh.say.5 gazillion times! "You're looking for trouble today aren't you, Asimule?!?!" she spoke in a voice as though she was blaming me. I looked at her with my face of back off woman! Then I spoke, "No ma'am." Ma'am? I wanted to puke. Then she eyed me and said, "You better watch your conduct today, missy! I can easily expel you!" I'm shivering in my bratty boots. "Is that a threat?" I spoke with tongue.  
  
I ran out her office, stumbling down the hall. I wove my way through people and disappeared around the corner, bumping into Barbie. With embarrassment I spoke, "Heh, sorry Barbie." Soon afterward realizing that once again Timothy Roswell saw me. His friends giggled. But this time, instead of laughing, he barged in, pushing Barbie aside, saying, "Tori. That looked painful. Are you okay?" Then he put his hand down, I held his hand, and he pulled me up. Then after a brief eye to eye, I quickly ran to the girls bathroom. "Timothy," spoke Courtney, the brattiest girl in school, "I thought we were going out! We-we-we're breaking up?" "It looks like that to me. And I never really liked you. I just felt bad for you." Timothy replied. Then Courtney ran to the bathroom crying. Which unfortunately, I was leaning against the crack in the door to hear. When she pulled open the door, I fell to the floor. I quickly regained position and looked around.  
  
The crowd was gone. No body was in the halls except for the hall monitor. Which if he told Mrs. Moore, I would be killed. Well maybe just expelled, but still. I knew I had to avoid him somehow. I felt like I was starring in 007. I was constantly looking over my shoulder and peeking around corners. Then I scattered to Mr. Umbrige's class. He doesn't have the best of hearing, so when he was deafening everybody else with the scratch of the chalk on the chalkboard, I slipped in.  
  
I sat next to Morgan Taylor. Mr. Umbrige turned around. "Tori could you tell us what the dog in this book does to get back to his owner?" "Um. Well." "Did you read the book?" "N-N-No." "Well then read it tonight or I will give you a detention." "Yes, Mr. Umbrige." I replied. "Anybody else?" Mr. Umbrige called to the class. No one raised his or her hand. He turned around to do some more chicken scratch handwriting on the board.  
  
I stood up quietly and sat in between Mitch and Sandy. Jake was in front of me. Barbie was in another class. Science, I think. Mr. Umbrige wrote on the board the rest of class. I fell asleep.  
  
I awoke surprisingly to the bell to switch classes. I walked to the volleyball court. I was on the Meshku Female Mustangs. (MFM) Barbie gave me a high five as she passed. She headed to cheerleading practice. She's on the cheer team. Meshku Cheer Team. (MCT) Jake handed Barbie his house keys for some reason, I don't know why. Then he made a quick break to the football field. Meshku Mustangs. (MM) We were all in something. MCT cheered for the Mustangs. Yea. We call cheerleading MCT.  
  
"Girls," yelled coach Allison, "Let's get your warm-up started." We all got in lines and began doing stretches. I think I pulled a muscle because for some reason that day, I just didn't play well. And my hamstring was bugging me. Since I wasn't playing well, I almost got kicked off the team. By the end of practice I had incredibly red arms and a broken finger. I went to the nurse and spent the rest of the day whining. It hurt. My mom picked me up early and took me to E.R. to get a finger splint and so on. If you've ever broken something you know how that goes. I jammed it into the ball. You better believe I was screaming. Spike carried in my backpack, "Fuzzy, you gonna be okay?" "Thanks, Jake. And. yes, I'll be fine." "I'll tell the clan." "Thanks Spike." I replied. Then the nurse barged in between us, "Get away from her. Give her room. You don't have to be so close to her!" Heh. Heh. She tends to split apart people that are close. Spike waved and strided back to his dad's car.  
  
About twenty minutes later, (or at least on my watch) Sandy and Mitch walked in. They were carrying something. I couldn't make out the shape. Then as Sandy came closer, Mitch stood still. Sandy opened her arms to reveal a rolled up blanket. She pulled back the cover and there laid a precious face of Sandy's baby sister, Tati (short for Tatiana). Tatiana Marie Linn. She was the most adorable thing. I reached up and gently pet her head. Soft new hair. I tried hard to not scream of the piercing pain in my finger. What helped was the smile of the baby. She was laughing at the expression on my face when I was trying to hold in the scream. Then I kissed Tati's forehead and handed her back to Sandy.  
  
Then I began to freak out. Don't tell me that what Mitch is holding, is a twin!!?!?! Or another baby!!?!?! Then I asked, "Mitch, what's Sandy's other little sister's name?" "Huh?" Mitch replied quickly. "Sandra," Mitch said curiously, "Do you have another baby sister that I don't know about?" "No. I don't. Just Tati and I," replied Sandy. By then I could tell that I had stirred up oral confusion. I quickly ended their chatter by interrupting, "Sandy, Mitch, that's not what I meant." "But that's what you said." "No, I thought what Michel was holding, was another baby." Mitch laughed hysterically. Though I don't see how that was so humorous. Sandy smiled and said, "No. No. Utter confusion. That is just the baby bag. You know, the bag that carries the bottles, extra diapers, and etcetera?" "Oh," I giggled, "I'm sorry. I hope little Tati doesn't remember this." "I doubt she will." I know, Mitch, I was being sarcastic. Mitch tends to be slow in understanding. Obviously.  
  
After a few minutes of admiring Tati, they left the room at nurse's demand. About a month later the splint was off and we were free to roam off into the wilderness like before. After school, we all ran off to our houses, dropped off our backpacks and met at the ice cream shop. I returned with a disturbed attitude. Everyone wondered. "Fuzzy, what is bothering you...Is it Timothy?" "No, no. My little sister Lizzy has to come along." I said with a frustrated frown. Sandy was quick to reply as if she was up to something, "SHE CAN'T COME!" She had a look of seriousness on her face. I couldn't understand why. I mean she's always the sweet one. She did mention her science experiment tasting funny.  
  
We were all walking. The guys were a little further ahead having their own conversation. I began to giggle since I thought Sandy was an alien. I started cracking up and the girls stopped walking and stared at me. As soon as I realized that (which was about 10 minutes) I quickly stopped and acted as if nothing happened.  
  
I soon realized that later on when it was getting darker, that that wasn't that funny. Then for some odd reason I felt like telling the girls why I was cracking up earlier. It was rather dark now and we were going to head home, when we couldn't find Sandy. "Sandra? Sandy?" Barbie yelled looking around. "I'm really worried." Barbie added. "Oh my gosh!!! Where is Lizzy? Oh my gosh. I am so worried about her. LIZZY?!?! SANDY?!?!" That thought about the alien thing was starting to grow on me.  
  
"Could it be that - that Sandy is an alien?" "Girl, have you lost your mind?! You're talking about one of our own!!! How can you think that?!" "Well it's just that lately when I predict things, they're correct." I let out a long sigh and shivered at the thought. "Elizabeth Ann Asimule! Get over here now!" Michel yelled. "I hate to tell ya, but she didn't leave because she wanted to, she left by force." I started freaking out.  
  
The trip to this place began to give me the creeps. We searched all night and they were no where near. Jake was dragging the backpack behind, "Fuzzy, we've searched the whole night. We need to get some sleep. Sandra knows what to do. Now please?" "Fine, I guess you're right." So we all dug through the backpack and rolled out our sleeping bags and slid in them. After a while the annoying cricket chirp became a lovely lullaby, putting us all into sleep. The moon moved throughout the clouds during the night.  
  
At about 6 in the morning, Sandra returned. She was breathing heavily. "T-T- Tori! Tori Asimule! Y-Your sister! I found her!" I quickly sat up knocking down my water bottle. Everyone else woke up from the screaming. I quickly climbed out of my sleeping bag and ran to Sandra. "WHERE?!" I said anxiously as I gripped her arm tightly. She led me there.  
  
There was a slight trail lined with a neon green gooze. I didn't know what to make of it. It kind of scared me. It left a ridiculous odor in the air. It smelt of puke. It almost made me puke myself. We approached a cliff with a rock overhang. I had the feeling the rock was going to fall. It gives me shivers down my spine thinking of it. Spiny shrubs surrounded us.  
  
When I turned, the last thing I remember is seeing black and falling to the floor. I had fainted. At what? Well, I had fainted at the site of my sister on the ground on her back. Her stomach was completely gone and blood had surrounded her body in large quantities. She was.dead. I remember every piercing moment of that unto this day. How? Why her? WHY!!!?!  
  
We were back in school a month later. Jake backed up after hearing the story retold. "Heh. I bet you she's in heaven right now looking down on you." I could tell the story pierced Jake like he was my brother. I couldn't stand it for so long. I wanted to join her but then again there was that fear that kept me down here. Eventually that feeling passed and I slowly regained stability.  
  
Jodi was standing next to me. The rest were sitting on a sofa across from the foot of my bed. "Thanks guys." About a month later I felt a piercing pain like a pole through my heart. I turned around to see a dead body lying on the groung by the bike rack. This wasn't my sister though, this was.oh my lord. Timothy! I fell to my knees and held his hand tightly. "Timothy! No! You can't! No!" I spoke in a mournful voice. Timothy. Gone.  
  
A week later I regained myself and started to realize; someone or something wanted me dead. Was I next? I mean it killed the guy I like and my sister! Why me?! But, something I noticed was that something wasn't just killing them, it was eating them. Each and everyone, their stomach eaten. I cringed at the thought. Each of these painful memories scorched into my head.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone stared at me. But I didn't feel embarrassed for I bet none of them went through this type of pain. Knowing someone out there wants me.. Wants me.dead. I just couldn't believe it. And I suspect it is the principal. I mean she is always on my tail. And lately we've met her on our little "journey" for like the past week now. It scares me because she usually has a blood colored gooze surrounding her mouth.  
  
I shivered as a warm breeze warmed me up. It soon grew dark, everybody was at home. I looked around noticing I was alone. A chill ran down my spine. The nearest lamppost burned out with a crackling sound. It was dark so I couldn't see anything. I was alone by the bike rack. I thought the killer was there. "Mrs. Moore?" I asked with a tiny voice. As I backed away from where I heard footsteps. "Yes child." The voice replied in a muffled crackly style. Almost as if she had just ate, or was starving for.human blood?!  
  
All of my friends were gone. Every surrounding light was put out. I heard the footsteps grow closer. I backed up against the fence. A sharp jagged- edged knife shoved through the fence behind me, cutting a slight gash into my arm. I fell to my knees and held it as I screamed. The piercing of the pain felt like someone was hammering a nail through my arm. But I knew I couldn't just sit there. So I crawled on my knees and left arm, and held my right (cut) arm off of the concrete. I crawled into a bike rack and jumped 3 feet away. I thought it was the killer.  
  
Then in a nearby apartment building, one light flickered on. It didn't really help but I could see a stretched silhouette of the murderer. I ran to the opposite side of the silhouette. I quickly regained myself, my right arm still majorly throbbing, and crawled to my backpack. I pulled out my trusty cell phone and began to dial 911, when it beeped 'out of service'. I tossed it down and climbed to the center of the bike racks. I knew that the surrounding fence should hold them out. I sat there breathing heavily for a long time. Then it grew silent. I didn't want to open the door and get out because that could let it in. I slowly fell asleep.  
  
My arm started to bleed an hour later that night. My eyes shot open and I gripped my arm in my hand. "Ow." I spoke extremely quietly. I figured that after an hour the killer was gone. After about five minutes of babying my arm, I heard the fence rattle. It rattled as if someone was climbing it. The rattling rose higher like it was climbing the fence. I couldn't see it climbing I only heard it. I stopped patting my arm with my shirtsleeve and stared in the direction from which I heard the sound. I still couldn't make out a figure. It was pitch black.  
  
The one apartment light was turned off about 45 minutes ago. Soon I heard a thump as if it had jumped onto the ground on this side. My teeth began to chatter. I pulled my knees in and hugged them tightly. I shivered. I thought of everyone I wished I could have said 'Good Bye' to one last time. I forced my eyes closed as a tear ran down my cheek.  
  
Suddenly footsteps grew closer to me, "Oh my god! You poor poor thing!" It was Sandra, "What happened here?" She clicked on a flashlight and laid it on the ground. She wiped my arm off with a soapy cloth. I shrieked every once and a while as it burnt heavily. When she finished she wrapped gauze tightly around my gash.  
  
It soon had a red color to it as my arm kept bleeding but it didn't come out though. I wanted to thank her but I stayed quiet as the story repeated through my head over and over again. She took me to the door and opened it. She walked me to my house.  
  
The problem is, people won't believe there is a murderer. The murderer keeps setting it up to look like an accident. Sandra told me I fell and cut my arm on the bike rack. And that I must of hit my head to make me think there was a murderer. Also I found out they said Timothy died because he ate hydrochloric acid. I mean how stupid is that?! That really messes me up knowing that now the killer can strike again and everyone thinks I'm just going mental. For all I know my next home could be the insane asylum. But, people I am SANE!! They just don't get it. Do you know how it is to live your life being stalked and 'paranoid'? And knowing the fact that the people you know are getting killed off one by one? I mean I kind of feel mental knowing that people are getting killed and the lazy FBI agents aren't willing to get off of their butts and solve a mystery, so they blame it all on the 'Imbila Virus'. Which apparently is 'a NEW virus' that somehow only affects the Asimule family. Right. I mean come on. Could they come up with anything lamer?  
  
I continued dragging my feet and striving to walk as we made it to my door. Sandra opened the door and sat me down on the couch. She looked at me with a frown, "Um, I know now is definitely not a good time, but you need to know. Your mom.well.she's dead. It looks like the Imbila Virus got to her too." I interrupted her sentence in the manner that I couldn't believe she believed that phony stuff, "There is no such thing as the IMBILA VIRUS!!! They were murdered. Did they brainwash you too? You can't tell me you're believing them now? You can't! I was being stalked by a murderer!!!! You out of anyone should believe me! They are brainwashing the town! Even my dad wont see me because he thinks I have the so-called 'Imbila Virus' and that I'm going to give it to him!" Sandra backed up, "I think the Imbila Virus is taking over you. You must fight It!" "THERE ISN'T A VIRUS!!! PEOPLE THINK I'M GOING INSANE!!! I AM COMPLETELY SANE, AND IT WOULD BE NICE IF SOMEONE BELIEVED ME!"  
  
I took in a huge breath and let it out slowly. I just can't believe she believes them. My best friend won't even believe me! Now not only do I have a killer after me, but people don't believe the truth!! What is happening to Meshka!!!!!!? 


	2. Murder!

Chapter 2 - Murder!!  
  
A year later everything was better. Why? We moved away from Meshka. My friends finally believed me and convinced their parents to move. Sandra was the first to believe me. Jake followed. Apparently Mrs. Moore was a good friend of my Aunt Lucy's so she moved too. I sure do miss Timothy, and I will kiss his picture each night. Things have turned better. But I have reason to suspect Sandra. I mean. think about it.  
  
In science class. Oh I failed to mention the school we now go to. We go to Amulet High. It's our Freshman year. Apparently Mr. Moore was arrested. He was arrested due to a fight between Mrs. Moore's husband and my mom. That is why she always picks on me. I guess since my mom died she wants revenge by killing me. She's been extra nice to my friends to keep them from suspecting her.  
  
Jake says it is Mrs. Moore. He said she does that to butter us up. "Jake, I agree. I mean all of the factors point to her. Well, all except this one." I held up a stinky sock I found by Timothy's body. Sweat beads rolled down Jake's head, "Th-That is m-my s-s-sock! She is trying to set me up! That dirty little witch! Let me at her! Let me at her!" We grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. "Get a grip on yourself. We can't lose our minds now! Guys we have to stay together!!" Sandra yelled. "We will get her down first but we have to have a plan." Sandra was sweating as if that sentence was a whole lot of work, or she was trying to cover up what she did. I don't know whom to suspect. All I know is that I have to watch my back. It's not fun being paranoid but I'd like to stay alive, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Purple." Sandra said. "PURPLE!" "Sandra, what in the world are you saying?" I spoke with main curiosity. The sun shone brightly over the bridge. Water flowed Gently by. I just don't know. "Sandy whatever do you mean by 'Purple'?" I spoke, staring at her. "Heh. Nothing really." Sandra replied trying to change the subject. She pulled up a flower that was growing in the crack of the side walk. "Sandra I know you have a reason." I backed off. "Buzz off about it!" Sandra screeched, ripping the flower in half. I dropped my books. Then after realizing she could've done it, I picked up my books and went home. I constantly looked behind me and I felt like I was being watched. The moon shown dimly over the town and the stars seemed very faint. I tried to calm myself but that was merely impossible.  
  
When I arrived home, I was alone. I figured Edna probably ran to the market. And she would be back in no time. Since I had the feeling I was being stalked, the first thing on my mind was to lock the door. Right when I got home, some of my books fell out of my backpack. Then I heard the phone ring, so I unlocked the door went in and answered the phone. I left the door wide open. I was on the phone with my guardian. "Sweet-heart, I had a concert to go to. I won't be home until mid-night." My guardian, Edna, spoke loudly over the music. "Yea that's fine mom... I mean Edna." I said. Edna hung up the phone and I was just about to when a voice other than Edna's yelled, "Wait!" I put the phone back up to my ear, "H-Hello?" I gave a shiver. "Guess what?" The voice said in a low monotone style. "What?" I said with a tiny scared voice. "Check the I.D. number on the phone." It was the house phone from the house I was in. I put the phone back up to my ear just to listen and not answer. I was shaking terribly. I was terrified. I heard heavy breathing. After awhile the voice spoke, "Yep, you guessed it. I'm in YOUR house." I slammed the phone down. I ran towards the front door but it slammed and locked and I saw a figure standing there. I backed into a corner by the fireplace. Then all of the electricity in the house went off. All I could see was black. I began to breath heavily and my heart pounded. I heard a glass bowl fall and shatter in the kitchen. I jumped, knocking over the ash shovel and it hit the fireplace. I heard footsteps move loudly towards me. The room was pitch black. I ran from the footsteps and stubbed my toe in the couch, but kept running. I hit a wall and scooted along it until I came the closet. I opened the door, closed it, and sat in the corner. I held my knees in toward my chest. I continued to breath heavily and tried to keep quite. Tears fell from my eyes. I stared at the door handle. I heard the footsteps approaching. (I am pretty sure the closet wasn't a good idea but when you are scared to death, it seems like the best idea.) The handle began to turn and I held myself tighter. I forced my eyes shut. The door never opened. The handle stopped turning. I didn't want to leave the closet so I sat there scared out of my wits. I continued sitting there. The knob began to turn again. I began to breath heavy and my heart beat was so fast I felt like I was having a heart attack. The door opened and the electricity was back on and something grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I fell to the floor crying. It was Edna. Thank god. I looked up at her. "What were you doing? You turned our electricity out and were sitting in the closet. Were you pretending you were in that movie again?" Edna asked. "Edna! I was being followed! I had a murderer on my tail!" I continued breathing heavily as I tried to calm down. Even Edna wouldn't believe me. "I think you're getting the Imbila Virus, Tori, be careful." Said Edna. What the.The Imbila Virus??? Not again!  
  
I ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep. The Moon grew brighter and I kept my bright light on all night. I woke up screaming, I was having the worst nightmare of my life. 


	3. New Looks

Chapter 3 - New looks  
  
The dandelions surrounding our house grew bright red. The grass, beautiful green. The sky was a perfect tint of blue with a hint of rain. I had some chores but oh heck, it's the weekend! Let me go have fun. I stepped on to the paint chipped porch. It seemed like today out of all days, was going to be good. Ah, forget the weekend. This house looks terrible and I want to surprise Edna. Edna was at work.  
  
I ran to the paint store and bought a beautiful off white color. I went back home, the bright sun shining down on my pale face. I couldn't get the lid off, so I jammed a flat headed screw driver in the side, and plied it off. I lightly placed the camel hair paint brush into the color and began painting light streaks on the wall area around the door. I dropped the brush, and quickly picked it up, I ran inside and rinsed the dirt off and went back out. The temperature outside was so nice and comforting when inside it drew me shivers. I dipped the brush in the paint and continued. After hours of work, I left the paint brush and can on the porch and stretched out on the sofa. I picked up the old black remote and pressed the channel tuning buttons, which were really faded. All of the stations came in static. I began to flip through the channels. All of them were out. "Stupid cable company." I muttered, turning off the television. I laid back reading Antiques Illustrated. My stomach began to growl so I sat up and wandered into the kitchen. Someone knocked loudly on the back door. I jumped and slowly approached the door. I opened it, and with a gasp, fell to the floor.  
  
I saw Sandra's body lying there on the back porch. On the porch swing, in Sandra's blood it read: I am after you, and until you surrender yourself, I'll keep killing off your friends and relatives. I slammed the back door, my heart pounding. I ran to the phone to call 911. As I began to dial, I hung up. They might think I did it. Then I found out I had proof. So I picked up the phone and dialed. While it was ringing, it stopped. The line was disconnected. I panicked. "It's over." A whisper spoke, sending chills down my spine.  
  
I turned to see Jake in the doorway. He had a blood covered knife in his hand and a smirk on his face. He approached me quietly. My eyes opened wide. I can't believe it was him. Behind him was a silhouette of another person. He wasn't alone? I called the police and a few cars pulled up front. Jake had gloves on his hands so there weren't finger prints. He heard the sirens and ran up and slit my arm. I fell to the floor screaming. Jake and his silhouette partner ran out the back door. I covered my arm, the blood running down between my fingers. I continued screaming as the piercing pain shot up my arm. I couldn't believe it. Jake. How is that possible? 


	4. East Ridge Mental Home

Chapter 4 - East Ridge Mental Home  
  
The cops busted in the door and found me laying in the kitchen. Jake wrote a fake suicide note and placed it and the knife by me. I lay there bleeding and screaming. To them it looked like I wanted to commit suicide but was to afraid to do it. I can't believe they set me up and got away with it!  
  
The paramedics wrapped my arm and took the knife. The police carried me to the car and set me in the back seat. I stared out the window at passing items. At the street corner I caught a glimpse of a person. JAKE! No way. I'm in a police car and I didn't even do anything!!!!! I wiped a tear from my eye and yelled, "STOP!" The cops stopped and looked at me, "Ma'am please calm down." I looked out the window at Jake. He waved to me with a smirk. I told the cops, "Look I was set up! I have no reason to kill myself! It was him! HIM; I TELL YA!" I sucked in a breath of air and waited for their response. The driver turned to the other cop, "She's crazy. That's an innocent little boy."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Dang cops. It'd be nice if they helped once and a while! I mean come on. I'm sorry; I'm just pissed. How irresponsible. I stared out the window at the passing cars. And just my luck.there weren't laws about age limits! So. My new home was the 'East Ridge Mental Home'. BAZURK! GRRRR! I stared out the window at the huge white building surrounded by a 20 foot wall. The cops came around and opened the door. A lady came out with something folded white in her arms. The cops grabbed my eyes, and when she got into vision range my eyes grew large. They forced my arms into the straight jacket and zipped it and buttoned it in the back. Now I can't even move my arms! I can't believe Jake would do this! One cop grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to my room. And the other followed. I was being pulled.reminded me of Mrs. Moore. I watched the medal doors go by with the tiny square windows. Soon they came to the end of the hall and opened the medal door. It was about a foot thick. They shoved me in. I fell to the floor screaming and yelling. They slammed it and locked it. And a light flickered on above. I looked around and with a gasp, fainted. What was around me was a padded cell. White is going to be the worst color of my life!!!!!!!! The cell was padded with many white pillow-like items. The light was protected by steel bars. I continued screaming for hours. Knowing that I am stuck in a cell and I cannot communicate with my friends for who knows how long!!! I fell into a corner and sat there crying. Too bad for me. But, I know when I get out of this padded cell. I WILL KILL JAKE!!!  
  
I made a solid vowel that when I get out.Jake is no longer living. A smirk soon grew on my face and my eyebrows turned down. I began plotting my revenge. AAAAAAAAAH! Sweet revenge! 


	5. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 5 - Sweet Revenge  
  
For all of you anxious readers.HAHA I'm going to leave you in suspense!!!!!  
MUA HA HA HA HA!!!!!( 


End file.
